In general, an ovum or egg released from an ovary is stably fertilized with a sperm at a tubal ampulla at a position corresponding to ⅓ of the length of the fallopian tube from the ovary, and then is transported into the uterus where implantation occurs to induce the normal pregnancy. However, an ectopic pregnancy or eccyesis occurs in about one in 150 pregnancies. That is, the ectopic pregnancy refers to the implantation of the fertilized egg at abnormal positions. The ectopic pregnancy can occur in various abnormal forms such as tubal pregnancy, cervical pregnancy, ovarian pregnancy, and abdominal pregnancy depending on the position of implantation. Among them, the tubal pregnancy occupies the highest ratio, accounting for approximately 98% of all the ectopic pregnancies. Such ectopic pregnancy has a high risk in that it necessarily involves the abortion of the fetus as well as threatens the health of the mother. In other words, in case of the tubal pregnancy, the rapid growth of the embryo involves tubal rupture, which brings about serious sequelae, making future pregnancy impossible. To this end, conventionally, a medical treatment in which methotrexate, a kind of anticancer drug is injected intramuscularly, and surgical procedures such as laparoscopic surgery and laparotomy were performed. Nevertheless, if the mother does not respond to the drug methotrexate in the medical treatment, the surgical procedures are inevitable. However, such surgical procedures entail the risks including side effects of anesthesia caused by an invasive method, bleeding due to vascular injury, abrupt bowel injury, fascia damage of the abdominal wall, and the like during incision of the abdominal wall.